


'cause the life and the love you believe is all or nothing at all

by budd



Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06, Sharing Clothes, Whump, an attempt at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budd/pseuds/budd
Summary: Request from Anonymous:i'd love a fic where david gets injured (nothing too bad) and patrick takes care of him with lots of hurt/comfort. maybe david looking soft and wearing some of patrick's comfy clothes too if you want to fit it in there??Title from "Band-Aid" by Mindless Behavior
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: i'm taking my journal to the bathroom [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	'cause the life and the love you believe is all or nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> heed the tags on this one as it does contain brief descriptions of blood that may trigger people. stay safe and skip this work if you have any apprehensions that it'll cause you discomfort of any kind <3
> 
>  **FUN FACT** ~~that isn't very fun at all~~ : this actually happened to me like nine years ago back in 2012 when duct tape wallets were a thing while i was making a flower pen for my first-grade teacher, so i decided i'd use it as inspiration because i am uncreative as fuck
> 
> barely reread let alone edited because we die like men with these prompt fills

_Fuck_ , David mutters underneath his breath. He abruptly drops the pair of scissors onto the ground and grabs onto his left hand, rocking back and forth on his heels as he winces sharply.

 _Of course, Patrick is out getting food_ , he thinks while watching a trail of crimson slowly trail from the outside of his thumb down to his elbow where a small pool of blood begins to form. Frozen not only in a state of shock but also pain, he takes a seat on the chair he was standing on to reach the pipe he ever so precariously attempted to Duct Tape together.

 _You should've just called Ronnie._ David mentally scolds himself for not listening to his fiancé when the bell above the Apothecary's door rings. He glances over to see Patrick sauntering with a drink holder and a brown paper bag.

"I got your usual, a caramel macchiato with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder. I also threw in a blueberry muffin." He adds nonchalantly.

When David doesn't run over to grab his coffee or at the very least provide Patrick with a verbal response, a flash of worry makes its way across Patrick's eyes. "David, are you okay?" He asks, turning around to see the red liquid dripping onto his thighs. "Oh, my _God_ ," Patrick quickly removes his sweater to tourniquet David's hand. He slowly stands up, gripping onto Patrick's shoulder for stability watching as he flips the store's sign to _CLOSED_. 

Patrick leads them out to his car, opening the side door for David and buckling him in.

* * *

"I think you're being a little dramatic, honey." David huffs out, looking down at the blue fabric wrapped in between his thumb and index finger once their inside Patrick's apartment. 

"You were just sitting there, David, clearly you needed help. Plus, you could barely stand on your own." Patrick's voice is harsher then he intends, but he doesn't care; what he _cares_ about is getting David to his bathroom so he can properly clean and bandage his injury. 

_Touché_ , David squeaks out as Patrick leads him towards the sink where he's instructed to stay still. He obliges, watching as Patrick grabs a first aid kit from his sportsball bag. 

When he returns, he switches the water on a temperature cold enough to give somebody frostbite if they aren't careful enough. "Jesus," David scolds.

"The cool water will slow down blood flow and help reduce swelling." Patrick replies knowing David is a firm believer of hot water supremacy. 

After a couple minutes of rinsing, Patrick sits David down on his closed toilet seat. He removes his jeans making a note to use his Tide stain stick on the bloody remains as he tosses them onto the tile.

Patrick kneels in front of David, grabbing a cotton ball and pouring a copious amount of Wound Wash on it to flesh out David's cut. 

"Is this really necessary?" David inquires through tightly squeezed eyeballs in an attempt to relive the soreness taking over his whole limb. 

Sighing, Patrick tosses the used pad into the trash can. "Yes, David, it is. I've gotten slashed enough times playing hockey to know."

"Mmm," David hums, "I don't know what _slashing_ means, but I'll take your word for it." 

Patrick grabs a roll of gauze and takes his time on properly bandaging his fiancé's wound. 

He starts a few inches below David's wrist wrapping around and around in several layers. One he hits the bottom of his hand, he switches gears to wrap around the webbing of his thumb. Finally, he adds one final layer to his arm before tearing the gauze and wetting a finger to keep the edge in place. 

"You're really good at this," David smiles down at Patrick in awe of his husband-to-be's ability to heal injuries. 

Patrick looks up at David through thick eyelashes. "Why, thank you, I took a sports medicine class in high school." 

"Okay, you lost me at _sports_." Patrick chuckles, grabbing David's unharmed hand. "Let's get into bed." 

"Wait," David halts Patrick by extending a leg in front of his path. He wiggles out of Patrick's embrace and makes his way towards his dresser. He blushes while picking out one of Patrick's sleep hoodies. "Do you mind if I..."

"No, no, of course I don't, go ahead." Patrick flashes him a sly smirk.

* * *

Patrick sets down whatever business book he's indulging in on this particular afternoon and David sets his head in Patrick's lap. "Thank you for taking care of me today. You really didn't have to." 

"I did, though. We're in this for life now, not that I'd have it any other way." Patrick places a soft kiss upon David's lips. 

"I love you." David kisses Patrick this time, moving up to straddle his hips.

"I love you, too." Patrick cards his fingers through David's hair. "You look _very pretty_ in my hoodie, by the way." David glances down at the azure fabric enhancing his curves with an oversized Toronto Cyclones logo plastered across the front, Patrick's adult hockey league team.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a prompt in my [inbox](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com/ask) or just hit me up on [tumblr](https://languageoflove.tumblr.com)! i'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/twysands) <3
> 
> also, comments and kudos are always appreciated if you enjoyed, y'all know the drill at this point


End file.
